RosarioVampireSaiyan
by Goku91898
Summary: A Saiyan Teen goes to a school for monsters which happens to contain one single human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Enrollment (Hero's POV)  
**

"Welp, this is it, Youkai Academy" I said, I then bumped into a guy walking with a pink haired girl "Oh, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I apologized "That's alright, it's no big deal, oh quick question," the guy said "What kind of Monster are you?" the guy asked "Can you keep a secret?" I asked "Sure" they replied "I'm not a Monster but I'm not Human either, you'll just have to guess what that means" I said and smiled, I then headed off to class. "Wait! What's your name!" the guy asked "Hero Hiyashi!" I answered and continued to my class "Everyone, I would like to introduce a new student, Hero Hiyashi" Ms. Nekanomay introduced "Hi" I greeted "Hero, you can take a seat next to Moka" Ms. Nekanomay told me "Uh...who would that be?" I asked "Over here!" a pink haired girl waved "Hey its you!" I said "Wait you know her?" a student questioned "I bumped into her and the guy sitting in front of her this morning" I answered and walked over to my seat. Just then a bunch of guys in black suits barged in and took Moka and Tsukune (Skoo-nay) away, I followed after them "Wait! What are you doing with them!" I asked "This boy is a human and so he must be punished with death, the girl will be executed after him" the blonde haired man said "But isn't that a little extreme!" I said "You can come to the execution and see it for yourself how justice is served here" the man said and continued on with his group "But who cares if he's a human" I said, I was then knocked out and cuffed too. **Hours later at the Execution... **"Ah my head..." I groaned waking up, I looked around and saw me & Tsukune were hung up on crosses and firewood beneath our feet "So you're awake, just in time too" Kuyu said, he dropped a fire ball into the wood and it set ablaze but it was blown out by a cold gust of wind "Huh?" Kuyu questioned "Ruby, Kutamoo, get Tsukune out of here, we can handle this" Moka instructed. Ruby and Kutamoo unhooked Tsukune and were about to unhook me "Just get Tsukune out of here, I'll be fine" I told them, they just nodded and flew off with Tsukune "You three wipe them out!" Kuyu ordered, he then looked into the sky at Kutamoo, Ruby, and Tsukune. "Go ahead and run, it won't do you any good against someone of my power" Kuyu then flew after them, by the time I got free Tsukune was on the ground burnt and Kuyu was in his fire fox form and fired a blast at them, I took the hit for them but it did a number on me, the entire upper half of my clothes were burnt off. "Are you okay?" a small girl in a witch hat asked, I didn't respond and in the meantime Kuyu had transformed into his ultimate form "Heh. Die!" Kuyu shouted and threw a punch at me.

I caught it not even knowing what I was doing "Whoa" one of the girls said, steam was flowing from me and my pupils were missing, suddenly a golden aura appeared around me and my hair was tinted red around the edges. In my blinded rage I almost killed Kuyu but my power drained before I could and I passed out, I awoke in a room with beds and Moka was right next to me all bandaged up "So you're finally awake" Moka said "Ugh, what happened?" I asked sitting up, just then Tsukune and the others barged in. "You should be lying down Hero" Tsukune instructed "Yeah, you took quite the hit for us" Kutamoo said "Oh yeah, now I remember, that Kuyu jerk was trying to kill you all and I took the hit and then...nothing" I recalled "What happened was that you almost killed Kuyu, the school didn't expell you or anything though cause you were protecting everyone from Kuyu, infact they want to give you an award" Tsukune explained. "Hero, come here" Moka said "What is it?" I asked doing as she asked "Closer" she said, I leaned in closer with my ear to her to hear her, I received a kiss from Moka and my face turned bright red "Thank you" she said "It-It was nothing, eheh" I said rubbing the back of my head, I was enjoying Youkai Academy so far but as it turns out, the year is over tomorrow so it's summer break. I at least had something to look forward to when I got back, seeing all my friends again "See ya in a few months!" I shouted to my friends.  
**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Year**

"Sup!" I greeted, I was disturbed by a very strange sight, girls were all over Yukari and Kurumu "The fuck?" I questioned "Oh hey Hero" Kurumu greeted "You know her?!" a group of girls questioned "Uh, yeah, I transferred here late last year and almost died saving these two and their friends from the Kuyu guy, tip, stay away from him, he's nuts" I explained "Hero!" someone shouted, I turned around only to be tackled by Moka "It's nice to see you too" I laughed getting back up "Ooo, he has a tail" a girl said and grabbed it. I instantly collapsed "Could you please let go?" I asked "Oops, sorry" she apologized "It's fine" I said "What kind of monster are you?" one girl asked "That...is a secret, the only ones that know are Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono" I answered "Yo Hero!" a guy called "Hey Tsukune" I greeted "Aaaaaah!" Moka screamed, she was getting carried of by some fans. "Heh, I guess that's how fan girls are" I laughed "Yep" Tsukune agreed, then there was a loud crash and we went to check it out, "Miss Nekonome what's going on!" Tsukune asked "I don't know what set it off but one of the new girls picked a fight with two boys" Miss Nekonome explained "Hero, what do you think we should do?" Yukari asked seeing an empty spot, I was already in the process of doing something. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you two should know not to fight on school grounds" I said waving my finger "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it punk" the Cyclops said "You should also know fighting a lady isn't very polite," I said "One question though, what class monster are you two?" I asked "A class" the Frankenstein boasted "Only A class, that's too bad" I pouted, the Cyclops threw a chair but it missed me and hit Moka "Moka!" Tsukune yelled. Smoke began flowing from me just like when I fought Kuyu apparently "Uh oh" Yukari said "Why uh oh?" Miss Nekonome asked "Because last year Hero was the one who almost killed Kuyu with his power" Kurumu explained "Don't worry, I have my power under control" I reassured "Oh come on, I bet you couldn't even beat an F class monster" the Cyclops insulted "Yeah and I bet you're so weak that every friend you've made is either dead or ran away from a weakling like you" the Frankenstein insulted. "Never mind! Forget what I said!" I went into a blind rage again just like with Kuyu and beat the duo into a bloody pulp, last thing I remember was waking up in the infirmary again "Oh shit I did it again didn't I" I groaned, I was gonna get expelled for sure "Oh so you're awake" a red haired girl said. "Huh? Who are you?" I asked "I'm Moka's little sister Kokoa, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me" she thanked, she kissed me on the cheek and ran off, a few minutes later the others came in "You okay?" Moka asked "Yeah, I'm fine, I should probably go back to class huh" I said getting "No. You're staying right here and not moving a muscle" Moka said "Alright, I'll just rest, I'll see you guys later" I said and went back to sleep. Hours later I was awoken by a loud crash and looked out the window, I saw Kokoa trying to kill Moka, must be a Vampire thing, I opened the window and leaped down "Kokoa what are ya doing?" I asked "It's you" Kokoa said "You know my sister?" Moka questioned "Yeah, she visited me up in the infirmary a few minutes before you guys did," I explained "I think she likes me" I teased looking at Kokoa, she growled and swung her mace at me, I dodged it and went over to the others "So...your sister huh?" I said, Moka nodded "But seriously I think she likes me, after all she did kiss me earlier" I whispered "She did?!" Moka said in shock, I just laughed and nodded, Kokoa swung at me again but this time she hit me, I was sent flying into a try "Hero!" my friends called, Tsukune pulled of the crest over Moka's breast, and something crazy happened, her hair turned silver, the moon turned red, and a great power was emulating from Moka, Moka then kicked Kokoa who landed on some graves, she then got up and hugged her sister "Uh...wasn't she just trying to kill you" I questioned "Yeah, I was wondering that too" Moka concurred "Not you, the weak ass Moka Akashiya" Kokoa said, Moka pulled away and put the crest back on to turn into the Moka we know and love.  
**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To The Human World  
**

"I haven't been to Japan in a LONG time" I said "You've been to Japan before?" Tsukune questioned "Yeah, I've been all around the world, I'm from the US though" I explained "Cool, maybe you and Tsukune can be our tour guides" Yukari suggested "Heh, maybe" I laughed, I then looked at Tsukune and Moka "But I can guess two people who want to be alone" I snickered glancing between Moka and Tsukune, Moka stuck her tongue out at me and Tsukune punched me in the arm "Ouch, that hurt" I lied, the bus then stopped and once we got off I was tackled by my younger siblings "Big Brother! We missed you!" my siblings said "Big Brother?" my friends questioned "What are you guys doing here? You're suppose to be in America" I asked "We heard you were coming back from that monster school and that this is where you were going so we wanted to see you" my sister explained still hugging me "Oh, guys, these are my younger siblings, Tai and Mikoto, now you two have to go back, if the other monsters see you they'll probably kill you" I introduced then warned, my brother and sister started freaking out and ran off "That could have gone...better" I said scratching my head "Ya think" Kurumu said "I'll be right back" I said running off to get them, I then explained to them that I was joking and that they couldn't kill them anyway, my little sister kicked me in the shin before coming back, it didn't hurt though "Well, uh, while I'm here do you want to come with me and my friends so they can see the sights" I asked "Sure" my siblings agreed, me and my siblings helped Tsukune show his friends around, I noticed Moka wasn't very happy so I went to talk to her and told Tai & Mikoto to go on ahead with Tsukune "What's wrong Moka?" I asked "Well, it's just..." Moka tried to explain but was embarrassed "You want to spend alone time with Tsukune right" I guessed, she nodded "Well I'll help you out" I offered "Thank you" Moka said and continued on ahead, we first started at a gift shop, I don't know why but eh can't complain "This one's a charm for love and marriage, oh Tsukune look" Moka said then saw the other girls around him, I saw the sad expression on her face and decided to help out, so I grabbed Tsukune by the collar, lifted him up, and placed him next to Moka "She wanted to show you something" I told him, Moka smiled at me and showed Tsukune the charm, I noticed a glow in the dark skeleton and I thought Moka would like it so I bought two, one for her and one for myself cause I liked it too "Here Moka, I thought you might like this" I said showing her the skeleton "Wow, it's so cute" Moka said grabbing it "Do you really think that's cute?" Kurumu asked "Get real Moka that thing's" Yukari started "In terribly poor taste" Mizure finished, Moka then ran off "That wasn't very nice you three. Moka wait up!" I said and ran after her, I stopped after I saw Kokoa in the street staring at the glow in the dark skeleton, so I walked over to her, she noticed and pulled a staff on me "Whoa, whoa, easy Kokoa, I just thought you wanted one of these since you were starring at it so much" I said handing her the skeleton "See ya later" I called continuing after Moka "Thank you" Kokoa mumbled to herself, I couldn't find Moka but kept searching, when I came back the trip was over, I barely got to have any fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: My Own Class  
**

I was walking to School when I heard chatter behind me, I turned around and saw a bunch of students talking about one of the people on the Safety Commission, her name was Deshiko Deshi "Aw man, lately it seems like everything kinda sucks for me. All that stuff that went down around the Security Committee last year and I've been feeling like a total reject ever since" Deshi spoke to herself. "Excuse me, are you okay?" I asked "Yeah, who are you?" she responded "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Hero Hiyashi and I'm the guy who almost killed Kuyu. I noticed you looked kinda sad so I thought I should see if you're okay" I explained "Wait wasn't he one of the people up for execution with that Tsukune guy" one a girl whispered. "Yeah and Deshi was Kuyu's right hand in the act" another girl whispered "Why are you being nice to me when last year I tried to kill you and your friends?" Deshi asked "I'm the forgiving type of guy" I answered, I then headed to class and chatted with my friends "Hey guys, I won't be in class with you during 2nd, 4th, and 6th period from now on" I told them. "Why?" they asked "I got my own class to teach, it's about my people's history, maybe you guys should sign up for it, all are welcome" I explained "Sounds interesting, I think I'll sign up" Tsukune said "If Tsukune's signing up then we are too" the girls said "Alright but fair warning, some parts may be a bit graphic so you can just ignore those parts if you want" I told them "Alright" they nodded, the bell rung and it was time for me to go teach my class, it was a double period so I had plenty of time to teach them. "Alright, most of you know me as Hero but from this point on you are to call me Mr Hiyashi in this classroom. Now I know you already know each other but introductions are friendly, you also have to say what monster you are unless you don't want to" I told them "I'm Moka Akashiya, a Vampire" "I'm Kurumu Kurono, a Sucubus" "I'm Yukari Sendo, a Witch" "I'm Tsukune Aono" "I'm Tai Hiyashi, a Half-Saiyan" "I'm Mikoto Hiyashi, a Half-Saiyan" "I'm Ruby Tojo, a Witch" "I'm Kokoa Shuzen, a Vampire" "I'm Deshiko Deshi" all of them introduced. I allowed my siblings to come since they knew nothing of our people's history "Alright now that introductions are over with let's get started shall we, tip, take notes" I said, I then began the story and used the chalk boards to draw out the story for parts I actually knew "My race is a race of warriors, we started out in caves just like Humans except we were more intelligent. Our ancient ancestors were about three times the size of a Human Adult, there was another race living on our planet with us, they were far more advanced but relied on technology, they were known as Tuffles and the ancient Saiyans wiped them out with just their bare hands and stole their technology, us Saiyans were sent all over the Universe no matter your age, even infants were sent off to exterminate other races and sell the planet they lived on for a high price-" I told the story and Moka's hand popped up "Yes Moka?" I pointed to her "Why did they send babies to kill people? I mean shouldn't they have stayed home with their mothers?" Moka asked "Well Saiyan Mothers aren't like Human Mothers, we don't show all the lovey dovey emotion humans show to one another, even our own children unless they did something quite impressive like fulfill an ancient legend, and we sent infants because in only a year or two a Saiyan infant could wipe out an entire race, there was one Saiyan I met who could destroy entire galaxies but he's dead now, does that answer your question" I answered, Moka nodded and I continued the story "Now where was I..." I thought aloud "Sold planets at a high price" Kurumu reminded me "Ah yes, Saiyans were paid with tech and money to get rid of the inhabiting species, but that all stopped when our King Vegeta lead our people to freedom and thus the planet was named after him-" another hand popped up "Yes Tsukune?" I questioned "What was one of your people's ancient legends?" he asked "Becoming a Super Saiyan was one of them, every thousand years the Legendary Super Saiyan was born. I faced the most previous one along with some friends and almost died fighting him, we had to throw him into a star to defeat him. There is actually a difference between a Ssj and a Lssj, Lssj are invulnerable to any attacks from anybody and their power grew constantly while Ssj is just a form that multiplies your power 50 fold but a Ssj is no match for the Lssj, even if there are a thousand of them" I answered, the bell then rang I it was time to go "See you all in class tomorrow" I waved.  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
